A complete package for the teaching of macromolecular structure in biochemistry courses in both universities and medical schools was developed and disseminated to 500 departments of biochemistry. The subject matter covers the different levels of macromolecular structure (peptide bond, alpha helix, beta structure, tertiary structure, quaternary structure, prosthetic groups, and active sites). The classroom teaching component consists of 116 stereo pairs which can be projected in stereo using commonly available slide projectors. The student component consists of an inexpensive cardboard viewer and seven cards which can contain seven stereo images. Manuals for both the teacher and the student help to interpret these space filling images of macromolecules. The dissemination procedure attempted to maximize geography (states in the USA and foreign countries), level (first to third level universities and colleges), and function (departments of biochemistry and chemistry in universities and medical schools). Arrangments have been made to make the complete package available from a commercial source. Additional sets of stereo slides and cards are now in preparation for inclusion in various meeting proceedings.